


长夜

by SashkaLu1777



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 唯见月寒日暖，来煎人寿。
Relationships: Anthony Wong/Chai, Anthony Wong/Lin Xi, Cheung Kwok-wing | Leslie Cheung/Daffy Tong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“他一直说你们好，”Anthony手撑在前额上让自己清醒点，“从我认识他，他就一直在说。”

坐在他对面的Tong再次确认两人被酒店的盆栽遮挡得很好后，另倒了一杯酒，“很多人这么说过，但我们也一样会吵架，有时候几乎要打架。”

他喝得很慢，因为他一会还要清醒着把Anthony送回去。

他如今提起那个人，已经平静很多，伤口总会平复，而记忆从不停止。

“但你们不会这么吵，”Anthony抬头说，随即又低下头，酒意让他有些晃。“永远都是一件事……他管我。”他原本不愿提这件事，现在说开竟然更不愿停。“我不知道他想要什么，他自己也不知道。”

“怎么会？”Tong把Anthony面前的酒杯满上，他不怕Anthony醉，现在或许醉了更好。

“或者他想要的我给不了，”Anthony一饮而尽，放下酒杯时说，“我就是这样，绝不会改。”他眼睛睁得很大，但没聚焦。“我也从来……”

“什么？”Tong追问。

Anthony怔了一会，往后靠了靠，“我不知道怎么说。”

“你不希望我去找Lam，转述一下？”

“要你说，有什么意思。”Anthony自己又倒了一杯，Tong也不拦他。再过数巡，Tong看Anthony确实醉了，便起身扶Anthony离开。

Tong开车很稳，Anthony只在副驾驶上也不说话，临到Lam的住处，Anthony下车后昏头昏脑在车门外靠了一会，山腰的风总算让他勉强清醒了一些，直到Tong也下车，绕过来给Anthony递了烟。

白色的万宝路，Tong自己从不抽烟，然而他有带烟的习惯。

火光一闪一灭，恍惚间Anthony以为自己要被燎到鬓角。两个人沉默地看着山脚的灯光，一个只顾吞云吐雾，一个偶尔会低头看看手里的火机。

一支烟将将燃尽，Anthony突然开口，“你和他很像，”他顿了顿，“我刚才有点醉过头了，差点以为你是他。”

他这话唐突到有些莽撞，Tong却不以为意，“像是必然的，”他说，“你们也一样，”看Anthony没反应，他又说，“今天你说的一些话，Lam也对我说过，我猜你们还是需要真地坐下来谈一谈。”

Anthony仿佛没听见，Tong眼看着烟蒂终究烫到了Anthony的手，被烫到的人手指把烟蒂一捻，说了句“多谢”便走了。

不是往山上，而是径直沿着路向山下走。

Lam回来的时候已经很晚了，三个小时前被Tong一个电话叫出来，说Anthony带着酒意走了。

“你怎么不拦着他？”Lam有些急，Anthony酒量本就不好。

“你真要我来掺和这件事吗？”Tong应声反问，Lam竟无话可说。

打电话Anthony不接，Lam只能再去那几个酒吧找人。

“没准他这时候已经回去了。”Tong提出异议。

“我总要先从最容易有麻烦的地方找吧。”Lam说。

Tong的眼里似乎有什么变了变，“你这么想，那你这么告诉过他吗？”他是在问，又是在确认，不等Lam回答，他就说，“走吧，我载你过去快一点。”

一路提心吊胆忧心忡忡的Lam可不觉得家里沙发上缩着一个睡得人事不知的Anthony是件好事，尤其是电视屏幕里的声音还大到能让邻居投诉。

Lam一时分不清自己是累多，宽慰多，还是气多。

关上电视的动作似乎惊扰了醉酒的Anthony，Lam听到Anthony说了点什么，刚想凑过去听听清楚，Tong的电话又打过来。

“嗯，他在这呢，”Lam说，“他早就睡了。”他坐到沙发上分心去听Anthony的梦话。“你刚刚说什么？”这话是对Anthony说的。

“水。”Anthony说的是这个。

Lam就只好狼狈地一边拿着手提电话一边去当运水工，“你自己起来一下，我先回完这个电话。”Lam把水杯小心放在Anthony手边，“嗯，也辛苦你一晚上了，不用再等了，改天专程谢你。”

挂完电话，Lam才真的稍稍安心，他跑了几个小时，即使看Anthony没有自己起身喝水的意思，也懒得这时候去管。坐了片刻，Lam突然听到几下声响，有点像木椅子被压到的动静，很近。

“唉，你听的什么奇怪声音没有？”Lam随口问。

没回答。

“唉？”Lam推了推一边睡得天昏地暗的人，指尖碰到的灼热温度几乎吓得他六神无主。

“Tong，实在抱歉，”电话一个没拿稳，差点砸在Anthony身上，Lam定了定思绪，“你得回来接我们一趟，Anthony发烧了。”

Anthony不是全无知觉，他知道Lam给他端了多少次水，有那么四五次他甚至还是自己挣扎着坐起来把水一口气喝下去的，但他实在没力气说话。

嘴里干得像塞了块红热的炭，忍不住就想用力把那块炭咬断吐出去，五脏六腑像在烧，而浑身上下又冷得要命。

那留下的一点点意识告诉他，过了今天晚上，第二天他就能好起来。

等到他独自坐起来喝完床头最后一杯水，看着阳光透过医院的窗户照在自己手上，他才确信自己是真的清醒了。

Lam就伏在他腿边，方才他一动，Lam抬了头看他没事，又抓住时机再休息一会。

“Tong回去了？“Anthony问。

“看你后来安稳了，我就让他走了。”Lam的声音闷闷的，“你昨天一直在磨牙。”

“我知道。”Anthony抬腿示意Lam放开手，“我去一下洗手间。”

脚踏实地简直像十年前的事。Lam确认Anthony自己没问题，便自己躺上床，留了一半空，很快被子又被掀开，有些凉的空气钻进来透过衣领，随即Anthony的身体贴了过来，还带着高烧甫退的一点余热。这种冷热交替的刺激让Lam有些沉醉，他圈住了Anthony，过了这么一个晚上，对方呼出的平稳气息都像音乐。

两个人都没说话，但笃信彼此的心情都很好，也算默契地享受这半年来难得的平静。

“昨天晚上被风吹到了？”Lam先打破沉默。

“可能吧，”Anthony犹豫了片刻，昨晚消耗太大，他还没完全恢复。“本来想下山走走，后来懒了就回去了。”

“嗯。”

Anthony没等到Lam的下一句话，他只好再问，“你没生气吧。”

“没有啊。”Lam回答得理所当然。

两人又面对面躺了一会，可是气氛变了，最后Anthony终于忍受不了这种尴尬，转个身继续自己养神，Lam也只好起床到窗户边假装看风景。

城市每天都会重新活过来，蚂蚁一样的人却未必能时刻清醒。

Lam前所未有的泄气，昨天挨门挨户找Anthony的间隙，Tong再三劝告说应该坐下来把一切摊开谈谈：喜欢什么不喜欢什么，为什么开心为什么不开心。

摊牌？现在连闲话都没法说几句。

“或许只是他爱我不如我爱他。”Lam有点自嘲地想，这种不对等又不是稀奇事，稍稍注意一下就能处理好。

事实上，他们显然不知道怎么处理这种问题。

“回香港就不是个好决定。”Lam又想。

但刚回香港的时候，一切明明都还很好。

那时候Anthony还愿意被Lam锁住，Lam也还舍不得真把Anthony锁住。

一开始是Anthony说要给Lam一个“最好”的生日礼物，Lam也实在没想到Anthony能真的咬住一枚亮晶晶的小钥匙，漫不经心地把手腕上的手铐在床头扣紧。

第一次Lam伸手去拿钥匙，被Anthony躲开了。第二次Lam低头去吻他，牙齿碰到钥匙的同时，一点甜甜的的味道散在口腔里，让他差点以为身下这个人是蜂蜜做的。

“你不怕我不小心把它吞下去？”Lam把钥匙放在床头。

“那你也太笨了点。”Anthony说。

Lam承认那天是有些过了，有一两次Anthony似乎是想让他解开手铐，只是话没说完就被两人一起吞回腹里，金属声到后来甚至显得有点凄厉。解除Anthony禁锢的刹那，Anthony本能地扣住了Lam的手臂，几秒后他镇定了下来，两人视线交汇的一刻，Anthony眼里的深沉情绪让Lam突然有一种前所未有的满足。

就像Anthony在下坠，而他接住了他，让他正落在自己怀里。或者像在东京的冬日清早推开窗户，一只鸽子扑棱棱飞进房来。

他是他的，反过来也一样，交付的既是身体，又是灵魂。

但这是15年前的生日礼物了。

从Lam现在站的位置看，Anthony更像镜子里的影子。

他终究太想锁住他，奈何另一人是忍受不了这种长久禁锢的。

真要到了非把一切摊开的地步，再说又有什么意思；真的要仰赖别人做一个传声筒，又有什么意趣。

不如放他走，还能见他活得自在些。

Lam突然想抽烟，可是医院不准。

“不如我们分开几天，再仔细想想。”Lam说。

Anthony没吭声，只是把一床被子卷了卷抱在胸前。

“我今天要开会，如果你有事就给我打电话。”Lam走过来从Anthony怀里拽出一个被角，刚想把被子摊开，Anthony又使力全拽了回去。

Lam知道Anthony的意思，不过既然走到这一步，再强留也无益。他又把被子拉出来，Anthony又拽回去，每次都这样。

“别闹。”Lam说，这么反复拉扯折腾，把他方才那点郁结全变成了烦躁，他又不能直接把Anthony扔在这。

又不是生离死别，就算是，便怎样？你本对我没那么多真心，何必到现在才这么用力。

“别闹了，你手上还有昨天挂水的针眼呢，再闹又不好了。”

Anthony这次倒真放开了手，反而让Lam一时不知怎么做。

都这时候了，你留我，也不过就留这几下而已。

自伤自怜都只是一闪的念头，Lam还是把被子扯平给Anthony盖好，Anthony闭着眼睛不理他。

“他刚刚还病了一场，病成这样。”Lam想，“过了今天，以后我最多问一句，绝不能再管了。”

他想吻他，他便低头去吻他，但Anthony突然笑着躲开了。

“你有纸巾吗？”Anthony坐起来问。

“床头就是，”Lam把乱了的被子整理好，“昨晚你喝下去有三瓶水，被咳出来的占一半。”

Anthony抖开两层纸巾，叠在一起后笑盈盈凑过来蒙住了Lam的口鼻，然后才轻轻亲了亲Lam，鼻尖、脸颊、嘴角。

“开会别迟到，”Anthony把纸巾团好，刚刚那点笑消失得无影无踪，“也别当着大家面就睡着，上次YT就抱怨过。”

Lam的头发很细，软软的。

“别累到在开会时睡着了。”Anthony接着说。

Lam现在真有点累了，他只想躺下来睡到天昏地暗，随便躺在哪，躺到什么时候都好，只要不在这。

“分开一小段时间挺好，各自把该想明白的都能想明白，我就打电话给你。”Lam坚持。

Anthony的眼睛总是亮晶晶的，这会Lam看，好像那双眼比往常更亮一点，只是很快又暗了下去。

“好，要是我先想明白，我就去找你。”Anthony说。“你开会去吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chai本来以为歌手不会抽烟，毕竟他们应该比所有人都爱护自己的声带，他们应该更喜欢酒，或者药。

但今天的party，Anthony滴酒未沾，直到勉强清醒的Wallace和Jason开始忙前忙后，叫车把其他东倒西歪的人一个一个送回家，他才对着一桌子杯盘狼藉点了根烟。

灯光有点晃眼睛，日里仍然黑的鬓角到了此刻就开始泛灰。

“你想让他们把你送到哪？”他突然问，吓了Chai一跳。

“回家。”Chai说。

Anthony好像是隔着烟雾叹了口气，“我也回家，不如你和我一起走。”

Chai以为只是顺路，但他也有点希望不只是顺路。

Chai从浴室里出来的时候还有点犹豫。Anthony进门后确实扔给了他一条浴袍，但他还是花了点时间去穿回自己原来的衣服。

“不习惯穿我的？”Anthony在背后问，Chai回神看到那人就站在卧室门边，咬着手里杯子的杯口。“你现在是想看点什么还是听点什么？”Anthony问。

“都可以。”Chai往这面走了几步，离卧室和茶几都近了点，但他随即看到茶几上堆成一团的CD，又赶快离茶几远了点。看到Anthony 在轻轻地笑，他有点窘：“我头发还没太干。”

Anthony顺着杯沿抿下去，咬了咬自己的手指，“你要是没想好现在干什么，就帮我把这杯子收起来吧。”

Chai答应了一句“好”，走过来伸手接酒杯，却没能拿过来，酒杯还在Anthony 手里。

现在酒杯的上一半在Chai手里，下一半还在Anthony掌握之中。

“我不知道放哪里。”Chai只好收回手。

“放哪都行，”Anthony 说，把酒杯塞到Chai怀里，“进来的时候别忘记关门就行。”他顺手在墙上某个地方掀了一下，客厅的灯突然息了，Chai 此刻能清楚看到卧室里，Anthony 身后床头的毛绒玩具。

“去放好啊。”Anthony 小声催了一句，“千万别忘了进来时关门。”

Chai 把酒杯小心放下，抬头看到了那张别有意义的相框，他仍旧觉得不真实。和影影绰绰的客厅陈设相比，从卧室透出来的灯光亮得颇有些触目惊心。

当他把卧室门关上的时候，这最后一点光也消失了，他仿佛突然落到梦的怀里。

“你很紧张，但不快乐。”Anthony用下颌蹭了蹭Chai的肩膀，“别这样，你看上去像十三岁的小孩。”

他的声音很含糊，让人听不清楚，Chai花了点力气在Anthony怀里转了个身面对他，刚想辩解自己不是第一次和人回家，就感到嘴角贴上了一样柔软的有点湿度的物事，他楞了一下才意识到那是Anthony的嘴唇。

Chai没有动，他知道将要发生什么，但他还没想好现在应该怎么做。Anthony的嘴唇慢而细地扫过Chai的侧脸和鼻尖，偏偏就是不再回到那个最应该被照顾的地方。终于Chai忍不住侧了侧头，却立刻被Anthony捏住，“别乱动，”Anthony听起来有点不耐烦，“放松点。”

“我已经…”Chai想说话，却被突如其来的吻打断了，这和刚才过家家一样的耳鬓厮磨完全不同，舌尖迅速扫过齿缘，指尖也滑过脊柱，Chai的手刚搭上Anthony的肩，就感到自己衬衫的扣子正逐个被解开，本能让他抬起手，好配合着让衣服更快离开自己身体。皮肤裸露在空气里让他觉得有点凉，可当他想再次揽住Anthony的腰的时候，Anthony反而从他怀里逃走了。

ChaI 靠在门上，眩晕让他几乎有些站不住，他今天一直和Anthony待在一起，但直到现在他才看到Anthony身上的衬衫是白色的，彻底适应黑暗的眼睛让他看到Anthony的有些乱的领口。

Anthony的呼吸很稳，他或许顿了一下，或许没有，紧接着他慢条斯理地脱下了自己的衬衫，然后一边看着Chai的眼睛，一边弯腰除去了裤子，他方才把Chai的衣服扔到了地上，现在则将自己的衣物放在床上，忙完这些，他静静在床边坐下。

他没有说话，但他确实是在命令Chai走近点，他拉近他，让Chai站在床边亲吻他的耳朵，他的手指纠缠着Chai的头发。

“你确实像个孩子。”Anthony说，“你确实是第一次跟我回家。”他在“是”这个字上咬重音，一边似乎在笑，一边引导Chai轻咬自己的锁骨，“别紧张，这是个礼物，我给你，你也一样给我。”他的呼吸终于开始有乱的迹象，呼出的热气一道吹开了Chai的毛孔和欲望，Chai现在几乎是扣着Anthony的手臂，他想要更多，想沿着欲望亲吻，只是现在Anthony仍然禁锢着他，力气不大，然而让他无以为继，唇齿只能略不甘心地在脖颈处打转。

“你现在比刚才好多了。”Anthony在Chai耳边说，随后他稍稍推开Chai，慢慢躺了下去，调整了一下让自己更舒服一些，才拉过Chai的手放在自己的腰上，“我本来以为要从头教你呢。”

Chai看不清Anthony的表情，从这似笑非笑的口吻里，他能想象出Anthony翘起的眼角和细细的纹路。

他当然不是第一次，但不真实的感觉让他比第一次还紧张。

Anthony在邀请他，他知道，几乎是立刻顺着“老师”的指引，他的手抚过Anthony的腰臀，一路往下直到双腿，最后得以用手指摩挲脚踝处细细的皮肤。Anthony不是年轻人，他的皮肤触感和Chai之前经历过得完全不同，没有更紧致，却让人更沉醉。

但这些仍然不像是真的。他低下身去重新亲吻Anthony，如膜拜一般滑过唇尖的小小突起，颈项上的脉搏，胸口的炽热以至小腹的凹陷。

Anthony的手指揪住了身下的床单，他开始享受这涟漪一样重叠的快感，今天他很克制，不想吓到这个紧张的新同伴，但人的身体就是这样奇妙，简单的触碰竟然就可以带来销魂蚀骨的快乐。等到Chai的吻来到身下，Anthony扳住Chai的胳膊，让他抬起头看着自己。

“我最后确认一下，”他说，如果之前没有关灯，Chai就能看到Anthony的胸口已经泛起一片潮红。

“确认什么？”Chai想去亲Anthony的眉心，但被躲过了。

“确认你在中学上过安全课。”Anthony说着抬起身，轻轻舔过Chai的眉毛。

Chai感到自己额头又被浸湿了一点，接着他明白过来，那是因为Anthony 头发上的汗沾到了自己。

那些不真实感终于消失了。

“当然学过。”他说。“它们在柜子里吗？”

“一会我就告诉你。” Anthony几乎是有些粗暴的压下Chai的头，舌和唾液的温度让他忍不住低低呻吟出声。

他隐忍得够久了。

Anthony接过Chai递过来的毛绒玩具抱在怀里，翻过身打了个哈欠，极致的快感让他的大脑还在放空，他现在只想把脸埋在绒毛里回味那快乐。

Chai已经起身了，他没开灯，努力看清在地板上的东西究竟是CD还是别的。

“你在找什么？”Anthony问。

“衣服，我想我需要洗个澡。”

Anthony不情不愿地伸手拽过之前被他丢在床上的衬衫扔了过去，“穿这个吧，别找了。”

Chai接住衣服后出了会神，而Anthony已经重新闭着眼睛去亲毛绒狗的耳朵了。

放水的时候Chai意识到身上的衣服太不合身，但布料上的味道和之前的文一模一样，有点酒意，又有点汗的温热。

有人敲了敲浴室的门。

“我在呢。”Chai有点慌乱。

门外的Anthony过了一会才说，“没事。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chai不是故意偷看的。

一个小时前，也就是晚上十点，他接到了Anthony的电话，要他帮忙把家里Steely Dan（PS：我忏悔我是看首页一个妹子提到了才写的）的那张”好劲的”专辑找出来，以便明天带给公司里新来的小朋友。一个小时后，Chai依旧埋首在一摞又一摞的CD里。

没人说过专辑不能被放在旧的月饼盒里。

但这里面只有信，三叠整整齐齐码在里面。拿出来在灯下，有的纸已经显得薄了。

“也不知道这算是藏了还是根本没藏。”Chai想，他倒不意外，谁不知道Lam呢？他刚认识Anthony的那段时间，就有人“好心”提醒过他了。就连眼下这件屋企，都是当初Lam和Anthony一起看好买好装修好的。

Lam一直都在Anthony生活里，从来没离开过。

“是他没藏好，我只是顺便看一下。”Chai自我安慰。

最早的信都是洋洋洒洒，到后来就有长有短了，有些看上去甚至像便签。Chai也说不清自己为什么就能一页一页看下去，这些信里提到的Anthony是他认识的那个Anthony，但又不完全一样，或许翻看这些陈年旧文的乐趣在于，他可以想象Anthony当初的回应，就像能隔着纸页看到十年前的那个人。

有谈新电影的，也不知道Anthony有没有去看；也有抱怨哪家酒店饭食不好的，大概后来他们又换了常去的一家；有些是含蓄地夸赞，有些则直白到露骨，Chai不用费心就能想象Anthony看到后的些许得意的笑。

“你真叫我无法容忍，今天你再不回复我，今后我也一样把你拒之门外。”

这句让Chai心里一惊，忙着往后翻了几页，似乎又没有下文了，看来是Anthony回复了。之后又有几封谈的是专辑，再往后看，有一张纸条掉了下来，Chai弯腰去捡，看到上面短短一行字：“今天你来吗？”

Chai愣了一下，刚才那点消遣乐子似乎消失了，仿佛这一行字比之前所有那些加起来都要更沉重一倍。他振作了一下，打算把那张小纸条夹回去，却听到Anthony的说话声。

“今天怎么这么快就回来了？”Chai迅速把之前翻得有些乱的信整理一下放回盒子里，也顾不得那个纸条的位置对不对，只是他运气实在太差，把盒子放回去时不知怎么碰到了旁边一摞唱片，他几乎本能地选择先扶住差点倒下来的唱片，下一秒他就听到了铁盒砸在地板上的声音。

“惨了。”Chai想，几乎是下一秒，Anthony就在门外探头进来，“怎么了？”

Chai稍稍挪了一下，挡住了脚边一片狼藉，“反正没砸到我。”

“哦，”Anthony应了一声，“算了，我明天自己找吧。”

“我再看看，万一找到呢？”Chai说，看Anthony离开，他立刻把信全都捡起来物归原处。

那天晚上他一直有点心虚，总担心Anthony发现不对，然而Anthony身上沐浴露的味道似乎有安神的作用，他最后还是感到了一些困意，半梦半醒间Anthony凑了过来，下意识地，他就伸手去环住Anthony的腰，清凉的薄荷味更近了。

“今天回来这么早。”Chai随口聊到。

“嗯，Wallace今天来的晚了点，不想等他。”Anthony满意地叹了口气，“留了个纸条我就回来了。”

Chai身体一僵，他才想起来为什么Lam的纸条会让他的心情这么糟糕。

Lam在公司等了多久？Anthony后来有没有去？

Chai猜不出来，但他确信自己今晚是睡不着了。

接下来几天Anthony回来的都很早，拉着Chai一定要出去走走。

Anthony总是走得很快，即使是再熟悉的路，他也能为发现的一点点变化兴奋半天，Chai走得就要慢多了，他经常看着Anthony走到远远的地方，过一会Anthony就会跑回来，说哪又变了什么。

Chai还是有些心不在焉，也不知道Anthony有没有发现他的秘密。

终于Anthony又一次跑回来，这回他改为挨着Chai一起，“你走得真慢。”他听起来有点像抱怨。

“我一直走得慢啊。”Chai随口说。

“今天要更慢一点，”Anthony低头刷了刷手机，把刚才拍的照片删了两张。“你这几天不开心。”他说后一句的时候声音低了点，把一只耳机塞到自己左耳里，另一只Chai接过去放到自己右耳里。

但这样一来，两个人就只能一起走，Anthony还要往Chai这边稍稍侧身。

“Anthony,”Chai鼓起勇气说实话，“前几天找东西的时候……”

“摔了一个盒子看了一点别人隐私。”Anthony说，“那里就一个能砸地板的东西，除了它你还能翻出什么来？”他顿了顿，半开玩笑地说，“你那天撒谎了哦。”

“怕你生气我看嘛，”Chai小声说，“你要是知道了不可能一点不生气吧。”

“那坚持撒谎，被我猜到，我也会有点生气啊，”Anthony说，他站直了一下，耳机就滑了出来，被他用手接住，“不如去吧里喝点什么，你也说点你的小秘密给我听听，我就不生气了。”

“你什么时候又能喝酒了？”Chai把耳机接过来绕好，又还给Anthony，“在酒吧点可乐，你也不怕被嫌弃砸场子？”

“那你就更要和我一起去啦。”Anthony把耳机随手一揣，“这回你再走得慢我就不等你了。”

Chai才不想出来散步都把自己累到，不等就不等，反正Anthony肯定还会跑回来。

有些时候真没必要庸人自扰。


	4. Chapter 4

Alex的帐篷把空间隔出小小一块，Lam坐在那，任凭Anthony帮他擦掉额头上的汗和头发上的雨。

他又不是第一次给人做演讲，事实上，如今他几乎可以即兴搪塞随便一篇给随便什么人，但今天不一样，太多年轻人，太多双黑亮的眼睛，衬得他有了些中年人独有的心慌。

一遍一遍对他们说“不要怕”，但还是怕他们真遇上什么；说一百遍“都会好的”，谁知道这中间会有多少人去经历太多“不好”。

可这话还是必须说的，因为那些孩子并没有做错任何事。

Anthony伸手扶Lam下来的时候，两个人的手扣在一起，都是抑制不住地颤抖。

“你还真来得快。”Anthony说，他在用毛巾囫囵折腾Lam湿了的头发。

“是啊，我一直就是审时度势坐家中，最后慢腾腾来摘果子的人，”Lam凉凉地回应，“我现在是不是该谢谢你看得起我，没把我划到'不会来'的那一拨里，只是以为我会来得很晚啊。”

“你就非要这样说话吗？我问一句，你说这么多。”Anthony把毛巾一卷，“来或者不来都一样的，早来晚来更没区别，我是怕你来之前没和阿祥说，他现在该到处找你了。”

Anthony有点火，不过现在再为这点事吵一架，实在太不值得。“电话给我，我让他来接你。”今天他也很累，匆忙赶回来，到现在连口水都没得，眼睛还酸酸地疼。

当Lam侧身去找手提电话的时候，Anthony趁机坐下放空一会，或许是因为太累了，一袋两杯的奶茶刚在眼前晃了晃，他就接过来随手拿出一杯放到Lam手里，“捧一会吧，今天雨有点凉。”

大概Lam的脸色太精彩，精彩到Anthony不由得回头，看到脸色几乎一样精彩的Chai。

Anthony暗暗叹了口气，爬起来就着Chai手里的奶茶杯喝了一大口，“你出去等我一会，”他悄悄说，“我总得先照顾这个离家出走的。”

“行。”Chai答应一声就出去了，他也没想到会在这里遇上这么个情况，他出去的时候顺手带走了第二杯奶茶。

尽管Anthony还渴着，他并不太想这个时候叫住Chai说“把那杯也给我留下吧”，反正Lam手里已经有一杯了。然而等他回身坐好，Lam手里的那杯已经见底了。

“我可是在台上喊了一个小时。”Lam慢悠悠地说，他一点不愧疚，显然他手里这杯本来是要给Anthony的，他喝一点Anthony的饮料又不是什么大事。

Anthony只好强打精神问，“电话呢？”

“已经发消息给他了。”Lam说着拽过自己搁在一边的背包，掏出自己的保温水壶递了过去，“别瞪我了，又不是白喝你的。”

Anthony眼睛亮了一下，伸手去接，然而Lam不撒手。Anthony使了两次力，看Lam没有让步的意思，索性收回手。

Lam把水壶放在地上，Anthony几乎是立刻把它抱了过去，在电影院哭了一场，在机场白白等了好久，方才又说了一堆话，他现在渴得嗓子冒烟。

“果然还是水最好了。”他想，几大口吞下去，渴意已经消了，但他还是坚持一小口一小口去抿杯子里的水，想拖一会时间，否则又要坐在一起，不知道说什么好。

Lam知道Anthony在拖时间，他也不太在乎，分开这么久，再把什么事都在心尖过一遍太累也太没必要。然而他还是有些沉郁，他记得十多年前，他经常去各种酒吧挨个去找Anthony。每次Anthony都是坐在别人身边轻声调笑，每次他把Anthony拽出来，都又气又急得发抖，而Anthony永远是一副混不在乎的模样。

Anthony怎么做到这样的？他当初气在头上，竟然只能想到这个问题，Anthony怎么能那样满不在乎。他甚至不希冀Anthony给一个胡编乱造的解释，但Anthony依然永远是那样，似乎都懒得听和看，他根本不在乎。

他怎么做到的？Lam还在想，Chai刚才进来的时候，他怎么做到毫无顾忌，直接把人请出去的？简直就像当年自己被从他和Edward身边请出去一样。

“一口气喝太多也不好。”Lam说，答案太明显太简单，到了他不愿意承认自己之前没想明白的地步。

他原本以为自己什么也没得到过，现在却必须接受他曾经拥有一切又失去了一切的事实。

Anthony把水壶直接放到Lam的背包里，“我出去一下，他什么时候来接你？”

“很快。”Lam说着开始找烟。

Anthony看着他那一包烟里还有四五支，便说，“分我点。”他直接拿了三支。

“今天这是第二包。”Lam点了火，任凭Anthony借着这一星火也燃了烟。“你今天不回去？”他问。

“我在这挺好。”Anthony吐字有点含糊。

“那我就一定要回去，是吧。”Lam夹着烟的手有点紧，“商人无利不起早，我这回还不一定算计什么呢。”

他下一刻就后悔了，Anthony今天过得艰难，他本来不应该这样说话。

“别再吵了吧，”Anthony呛了一下，点了第三根烟，他每支烟只抽了几口，“我只是呆几天，也不会整天在这里，我知道我不是年轻人了。”

“那然后呢？等他们散了呢？”Lam又掏出一包烟，“我之前没说我只带了一包，”他特意在Anthony眼前晃了晃，“远的不说，一会YT肯定有电话打过来催命，你怎么跟她讲？”

Anthony不说话，过了一会他想再从Lam手里再拿几支烟，被Lam躲过去了。他只能往这边挪了一点，这才又拿到一半，“你回去吧，不用在这耗着。”最后两个字他没说出来。

这话Lam听着，倒像是Anthony又哭了，他试探着去握Anthony的手，这次Anthony屏了一口气，但没闪开。

“都会好的。”Lam说得很低又很坚决。

“我知道，”Anthony抬手抿了眼角，他的烟差点碰到Lam的，他便掐了烟，从Lam的包里翻出纸巾，把方才那几枚烟蒂也全都包了起来，顺手抽走了Lam手里那支，“就是不知道这次Alex他们……”

他没再说下去。Lam等了一会，把身体往前倾了倾，手搭上了Anthony的胳膊，大概过了几秒，Anthony靠了过来，让Lam的肩头觉得有些沉。

一个因为狭小空间而笨拙费力的，不带情欲的拥抱。

“无论他们怎么样，你这次肯定跑不了了。”Lam说，“想一想你会和小孩子们同甘共苦，能不能让你开心点？”

肩胛骨传来的震动告诉Lam，Anthony在笑，不止是笑，他还咬了一口Lam的衣服。“我就知道你一定要和我吵架。”Anthony笑够了说。

“不是吵架，我今天所有的话都是在讽刺你。”Lam想了想，加了一句，“这句也是。”

“是吗？”

Lam下意识紧了紧放在Anthony腰上的手，接着就又被咬了一口。

“你说话从来连自己都不当真。”Anthony轻轻挣开了Lam的手，捡起纸包走了。

Lam知道方才Anthony是故意咬了他两口，他毫不奇怪，因为今天是他先引诱Anthony的，在知道那人就在帐篷外的情况下。

Anthony出来就看到了Chai，显然他刚才一直站在外面。

“你怎么这么快来了？”Anthony问，他还是就着Chai的手喝了一口奶茶，然后把杯子推给Chai，他问的时候眼睛里带着笑。

“猜也知道你肯定直接到这来。”Chai说，他也喝了一口，等Anthony再凑过来咬吸管的时候，他突然亲了Anthony的眼角。

动作很快。

Anthony不动声色地站直，“周围有学生呢。”

Lam坐车离开，纵使Anthony不愿意表现出来，他还是有点说不出的失落，似乎本来不应该这样的。

“再看一会，你就目送他到家了。”Chai说，正好把最后一口奶茶喝完丢掉。

Anthony“嗯”了一声，转身在路边走，Chai跟了过来。现在学生们都还聚在Alex他们那，这边的人要少得多。

“我今天五点左右回去。”沉默了一会后Anthony说，“你也先回去吧，我喜欢在这多待一会。”

“你待在这和年轻人交流思想心得的前提，是我立刻回去，赶快把你需要的东西收拾好全送过来。”

Anthony笑了一下，“今天怎么都这么说话？”他不等Chai回答就接着说，“好吧，犒劳你一会辛苦搬东西，我看看带你去哪。”

酒吧小房间的隔音都不太好，两人一起调匀呼吸的时候还能听到隔壁情热的声音，不过这种有噪音的环境却更加让人感到心静和安全。

“你今天简直像个天使，Anthony。”Chai在亲吻情人带汗脊背的时候忍不住说。

“说得好像你见过真的一样。”意料之中的，Anthony眯起眼睛，懒洋洋给出一个故作谦虚又藏不住得意忘形的回答。


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony犹豫了很久，酒店的空调温度很低，每吸一口气，四周凉的氧气和淡的香料味道都会扩散渗入血液，镇定焦躁的神经，却又让肌肤更敏感。

今晚Anthony很不平静，一刻钟前他结束了和一个人的约会，一刻钟他又将接受同一个人的另一次邀请。他想他应该是渴望一具躯体和一双手，可是站到门前的一刻，他又不太确定了。

手机响了，单调的和弦在酒店走廊里显得震耳欲聋，Anthony把它掏出来挂掉。

他现在有点焦躁，倒不是因为彼此身边都有人，而是这种游戏危险太大，太容易将两人一起带回原点的漩涡。

不过他更不想离开，于是他敲门。仿佛他的手刚刚抬起来，门就开了，他几乎是被人拽了进去。

酒店房间的灯永远不够亮，Anthony只能在一片昏暗中，在玄关处和Lam亲吻彼此，没有任何过渡，彼此的食指都紧扣在对方颈后，留下半月形的红痕。一个吻方结束，下一个吻便开始，有几次Anthony甚至想落力咬下去。

等无休止的吻告一段落，Anthony的手指开始纠缠Lam 的短发之后，Lam卷起Anthony的衬衫，没有多费力气去除下它，只让它堆在胸口，然后低头去用舌尖和牙齿一起挑逗对方胸前的敏感点，满意地感到Anthony 遏制不住的战栗和突然收紧的指尖，带了点作弄的心思，他刻意加重了力道，立刻他就听到了Anthony的抽气声，“你轻点，疼。”

“有吗？”Lam还没打算饶过Anthony，Anthony只好抽出自己的腰带在Lam颈上一绕，强迫他暂停并抬起头来。

“你最好先把门锁上。”他说。

Lam将腰带拿到手里，又扔到地上，转身去落锁。Anthony则把自己的衬衫脱下来甩到一边。

刚才紊乱的节奏因为这个插曲而理顺，第二次的拥吻显得温柔而耐心得多，Anthony还不忘同时去解开Lam的衣服。少了衣料的阻隔，熟悉又陌生的体味和体温一起刺激着两人的神经。

“你不会就想在这做吧。”Anthony低声问，Lam身上的烟味让他忍不住咬了咬Lam的颈侧。

“到床上去。”这是回答。

床上的光线要好得多，暧昧得恰到好处，照得两句赤裸的躯体有一层暗暗的光。Lam的手从Anthony的脚踝一路向上，到小腹时却被Anthony拦住了。他不由自主视线上移，先看到Anthony胸口渗出的小小一粒血珠，又对上Anthony似笑非笑的眼。

仿佛二十多年来什么都变了，又好像一切都没变，仍然是当初那一副灵魂，像安静燃烧的亮眼的火。

Lam低头去亲吻Anthony胸口的血，当然地被Anthony抗议，“真的疼。”

“真的？”Lam转而去吮吸Anthony锁骨的凹陷，这次他听到了Anthony满意的叹息，“我是真想你呢。”Lam低语。

他此刻有些疑惑，自己六年前怎么就能那样走出了门，六年从身体到精神的阔别，竟然能今日又重逢。

Anthony闻言便抬手去摸索Lam的背，手指每按过一节脊柱就特意按得狠些，按到第五节，Lam突然抓住了他的手压到床单上。

有那么一会，两人都只是静静听着房间里沉重起来的呼吸声，好像在暗中较劲，进行一个赌约，看谁先认输。

“你还要等多久？”终于Anthony问，一边轻轻挣开了Lam的手。他已经觉得有些难耐，忍不住屈起膝盖去蹭Lam的腰。Lam看上去要悠闲不少，但他鬓角的汗一样多。

无论一起纵情过多少次，一开始总是艰难，Lam的手指试探得很慢，然而异物感还是让Anthony蹙起眉，他只得尽力去放松，让不适尽快过去。Lam清楚感受到Anthony的力气在减少，最初Anthony的手指还能牢牢掐住Lam的肩胛骨，然而很快就改为松松搭住了。

“还疼吗？”Lam问。Anthony不说话，舔了舔自己的唇尖，只管看天花板上的灯。他好像沉醉于身体的感受，没注意到Lam的话。Lam也不再问，就着指尖火热的触感，循着旧感觉再去找Anthony的弱处，终于Anthony一阵哆嗦，垂下眼意味深长地打量Lam。

想说些什么，可那点情绪落在彼此眼里，又什么也不用说。身体里的刺激越来越强，Anthony把手滑到Lam胸前，手指使力压着Lam的心口，一直压到他自己指尖的血管也突突直跳。Lam想在他耳边唤他名字的一刹那，他弓身躲开了。Lam有点意外，不过Anthony突然急促的呼吸似乎表明这只是巧合。“我一点都不想等了。”Lam故意深深叹了口气。

仍然想占有他，想在他灵魂上都留下自己的印记。

“再等一下。”Anthony抬手拨开Lam额前的头发，用手指擦掉了他发际快落下的汗。

想让他为自己倾倒，因为自己而有骨骼山崩，血液倒流的极痛和极乐。

“你这么弄，让我没办法等。”Lam真真假假地抱怨。

“没说让你接着等啊。”Anthony环住Lam的颈项，几乎是咬着牙说。

Lam反而停了手上的动作，在Anthony耳边说“那你现在也要等我去拿……”他把最后几个字压得听不到，然后好整以暇地抬起身，看Anthony瞪他，他索性把手指抽了出来，果然颈上被环住的的力道重了许多。知道Anthony现在不会明着低头，Lam也不再逗弄他，托起Anthony的腰，挺身进入了他的身体。

完美的契合，也一样是从未变过。楔入贴合的感觉让Anthony整个僵了一下，Lam重新去亲Anthony的眼角安抚这个赴幽会的旧情人。过了许久，Anthony才长出一口气，“你是故意的。”说着他凑上前去，一路沿着Lam的耳垂舔舐到鼻尖，他还没等咬一口，Lam就迎过来索吻。两人都有些急切，舌尖挑逗舌尖，唾液交融，彼此的味道也因为这个充斥每一处感官。

猛地Anthony侧过头去，方才Lam借机又埋得深了些，让他差点在Lam的唇上咬了一口。

这次Lam再俯身去唤Anthony的名字，没被躲开。起初Lam的动作不快，任凭Anthony细细碎碎的声音纠缠自己的呼吸，每顶入一次，Anthony攀着的手就扣得更紧一些。

Lam一点不着急，被考验耐性此刻也成了享受，拥有的滋味让他着迷。

他刚才就在门里，他听到Anthony挂了那个电话。

身下床单被汗打湿了一片，Anthony翻个身到清爽一点的床边。

“你别掉下去。”Lam几乎是立刻从背后用被子把Anthony捞了回来，。

“你就不能把空调温度调低一点？”Anthony抱怨，身上有汗，这么捂着实在不太舒服，但他也知道Lam不可能冒险让他受凉，只好转过来对着Lam，然后让了让，“你也往这面点，这床没那么小。”他说。

Lam贴过来的时候用手蹭了蹭Anthony的脸，那的温度比他预想的高了点。Anthony顺势侧过头亲了亲Lam的手背，又把自己的手塞过来让Lam握住。

像另一场游戏，一根食指便可以绕住对方的小指，又可以沿着向下，在手心画圈。握在一起也有趣，捏一捏就能感到彼此这些年变得有些硬的筋骨。

大概是觉得无聊，Anthony缩回手，在被子底下偷偷在Lam的腿上轻轻掐了几下，等Lam身体又起了变化，他便把手游到上面一点，结结实实掐了一下。

“你干什么？”Lam差点掀开被子。

“玩，”Anthony说，被子又掀开，他起身草草套了衬衫。“我去洗澡。”

Lam不声不响地躺着看Anthony把衣角往下扯了扯，结果被Anthony逮个正着，回过身，他迎着Lam的视线问，“你看什么呢？”

“这里除了我就只有你是活的，你说我看什么？”这问题Lam回答过无数次，答案每次都不一样。

Anthony也不再问，把两人堆在一边的衣服统统捡起来抱在怀里，走进浴室落了锁。

他既然挂了电话，就不会太早回去。


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chai醒的时候天已经微微亮了，Anthony就躺在他身边，耳机还戴着，呼吸也浅浅的，看上去刚回来睡下。Chai犹豫了一下，伸手把Anthony的耳机摘掉。

“嗯？”Anthony抬了抬头，认出是Chai之后又躺了回去。

“你没睡着？”Chai问，随手把耳机放到枕头边。

“嗯。”Anthony应付着，过几秒又补充道，“有一点困。”

Chai匆匆洗漱完回来，看到Anthony又侧身睡着了，窗帘有一道缝没合上，透过来的阳光照到床头，恐怕过一会就要晃到Anthony的眼睛，他便走过去将窗帘重新拉好。

他自觉足够小心翼翼，结果还是听到背后Anthony抗议的抽气声，Chai转过身，看到Anthony昏昏沉沉间往里挪了挪，一缕光恰好照在他身上，锁骨上的一抹红色痕迹从歪斜的领口露了出来。

Chai有几分钟什么也没想，他们两个这几天都没有一起睡，这个罪证肯定不是他留下的。

“Anthony？”他试探着问了一句，看对方没反应，他忍不住凑过去仔细看了看，越看越心惊，一大片粉色也就算了，颈上一片桃花一样艳的红，倒更像伤口。

“Anthony？”Chai到底推了推睡得天昏地暗的人，“你今天是不是洗澡了？”

“别碰，疼。”Anthony又往里躲了躲，依旧不肯醒。

Chai有心不管他，但又不能真放着他不理。“这要发炎了，你先醒一下，我去拿药。”

“明明睡一觉就好。”Anthony嘀咕道，直到Chai回来又催了几次，他才勉强坐起来，接过药瓶就要拧开。

“这不是口服的。”Chai急忙把药瓶抢回来，“双氧水，就擦一下。”

“哦，那我一边睡你一边擦好了。”Anthony说着就要再躺下，Chai及时扳住他的肩膀，让Anthony侧躺在自己腿上。伤患又念叨了一句什么，这才老实不再乱动。

Chai盯着那一块桃花样的印记看了一会，最后还是拿棉签蘸了点药水，小心在破了的地方碰了碰，微凉的触感激得Anthony一抖。

“疼？”Chai问，说着把棉签在伤口周围轻轻绕了一圈。

“嗯……不疼。”Anthony这么说，但身体崩得还是很紧。

“那你这么害怕干什么？”

“我在准备着疼。”Anthony声音清醒了点。

“你要是这么怕，下次就……”Chai顿了一下，“小心点别让它碰到水。”

大概是改口太明显，Anthony开始偷偷笑，很快甚至笑得晃了晃。

“别动，”Chai扶了Anthony一下防止他再动，“我痒，而且你这么动，万一我手不稳碰到哪，可真就疼了。你刚刚还说困，怎么现在不睡了？”

“现在我醒了，”Anthony感到湿凉的棉签扫过肩膀锁骨，润润得舒服，“心情也好不少。”

“怎么出去一趟心情还不好了？”Chai有点酸地问，本来发炎的只是一小块，但他宁可把一整片罪证都抹一遍。

“也不是不好，就是不太……”Anthony想了半天，“不太好。”他最后也没想出应该怎么说才对，说完自己又笑了一阵。

“行了，再有别的地方我可不管。”Chai说着就要起身，却被Anthony拦住。

“我刚躺一会，你一会再把它放回去。”他嘴角春意还没退净，说这话的时候眼角细纹都忍不住得意地翘起来，他知道这么说一定管用，果然Chai就继续给他当枕头了。

两个人一时都不再说话，偶尔Chai会用手指勾勾Anthony的头发玩，Anthony也不理他，仿佛专心睡觉一样。

突然Anthony小声说，“他不想在香港了，要去台湾。”

Chai心里突地一跳，他当然明白Anthony说的是谁，事实上一看到那抹痕迹他就猜出来了，但Anthony这么一说，他却不知道怎么反应才好，高兴？说不上，恐慌倒有，最多的还是意外，毕竟那人说过不走的话，看起来也不像是会走的人。

现实点讲，与其他跑到台湾，让Anthony天天惦记着，Chai宁可他住得更近点，天天看见。

于是Chai只好不说话，可Anthony偏偏也不再说话。

“我其实有点怕他。”Chai选了一句比较含糊的老实话。

Anthony似乎哼了一下，“你当然怕他，我有时候都怕他，”他蹭了蹭Chai的腿，“不过他也有些怕我就对了。”

“你因为这个心情不好？”Chai问。

“也不是，”Anthony翻个身，对上Chai的视线，些微的疼痛让他皱了皱眉，“Wallace和Jason不也是早晚要走，YT也一直留着她加拿大的房子呢。”

“但你不想走。”Chai的手抚过Anthony的额角，好像那里的头发又白了几根。

“说不走就不走。”Anthony坐起来说，“你忙你的去吧，我这么躺着也睡不着，”看Chai起身，他又追加一句，“下午新电影，你别忘了订票。”

Lam刚刚在酒店把接下来几次的专栏文章整理好，他这几天有自己的事情忙，随时就多备点存稿。收起电脑的时候他有些庆幸这个工作用品之前没被Anthony看到，否则肯定又有脸色看。

“也不知道他回去怎么应付一番盘问。”Lam想。几小时前在浴室，略烫的水持续不断地从花洒淋两人一身，让人分不清身上究竟是水是汗。咬住Anthony侧颈的时候，Lam的嘴唇能感到突突跳动的血管以及Anthony抑制不住的颤抖。这肯定会很痛，水汽太重，Lam闻不到血的味道，但舌尖的一点点腥骗不了人。

他也说不清为什么会有这样的冲动想这样做，他甚至有些期待Anthony一把将他推开，但Anthony没有。高潮来得猝不及防，之后很久两人都只是紧紧贴在一起，一边调整呼吸一边听着耳边的水声。最后Anthony吻了Lam，分开时水流从他眉梢眼角滑下，他眼中还有别的什么，Lam没看清，但他知道Anthony此刻不开心。

他们第一次做的时候就是偷情，炽热的台北，一间除了小床别无他物的汽车旅馆，那时Anthony的眼里也有很深很亮的东西。那时他们身边都还有人，除去衣物的时候Lam能看到Anthony腰际有一块拇指大小的痕迹，已经快消散了。那天晚上他无数次吻过那一寸皮肤，他也不知道为什么当时会那样做。

“或许在昨天那处痕迹消失前，会有另一个人吻它。”Lam想，他确认自己没将任何物品遗漏，走出酒店房间掩上门。


	7. Chapter 7

Lam承认，在自己书房里，看着一群年轻人叽叽喳喳地热切讨论有些乐趣，但是这乐趣太费神，毕竟偶尔他还要回答一些突然抛过来的问题。

其实书这种物事，喜欢什么看什么就好。

谈性挥霍尽了，一群人才有些仓促地想起来要找寻Anthony。书房里的文人热闹，Anthony必然是不会过来凑的，只是Lam没想到，Anthony竟然真能在客厅的沙发上歪着睡过去。

真是不一样了，Lam想，换做十年前，这人怎样也不会舍得辜负晚上的时间的。

Nancy犹豫着想上前唤Anthony起来，被Lam小声阻止了：“算了，我一会再叫他起来，不误了他航班就行。”他顿了顿，“你们也回去，趁天亮前睡吧。”

再热闹的席，总归要散，然而提议这热闹的人自顾自睡着。

客厅很静，可以从开着的门那边听到书房里空调的运作声。

Lam也坐到沙发上，刷了一会微博，他一直有一个私密的账号，偶尔看一看那些奇谈怪论不失为便捷的消遣。上次Anthony来台北，他就半真半假半心半意故意演了一出好戏。Lam回来后还特意抽时间看了看微博，观众们的反应算是在预期之内，只是不知那两个临场被拖上戏台的演员心里是什么感觉。

想到这，Lam抬头瞥了Anthony一眼。

这人真是变了，即使不笑，眼角的细纹也清晰许多，饮水稍少一些便显得干的嘴唇，修理过但仍然固执冒出来的细细的胡茬，颈上开始有些松弛的肌肤，以至随意搭在沙发上的手，手背上的脉络的青色似乎又深了些。

Lam猜自己应该感慨点“时光不饶人”，可又认为没什么好感慨的，到头来，谁想到这些暮态都能当作纪念碑，提醒着Lam，自己确实是认识了Anthony二十多年，看到那个笑起来都会发光的少年的每一点变化。谁又想到Anthony也成了Lam这二十多年所有变化的记录簿，看着Anthony就像看着Lam。

Lam碰了碰Anthony的指尖，几乎立刻地，Anthony的手扣回来握住了Lam的。

“Anthony？”Lam有些疑惑，看Anthony没反应，他才知道这人还没醒。

离得这样近，Lam有机会观察他三年前留下的那点“证据”，轮廓已经十分模糊，快消失了，但依旧比周围的肤色要深一点点。

“看什么呢？”耳边突然响起Anthony的问题，刚醒的人，说起话鼻音有些重，Lam吓得一抖。

“看你呗。”Lam有点没好气。

Anthony似乎是笑了一下，收回扣在Lam手背上的手，两腿抬到沙发上，换了个姿势让自己靠得更遂意点。“你二十年前这么说我还信，”他勉强谦虚地接受了Lam的“夸奖”。“他们回去了？”

“嗯，”Lam应着，接着就问，“他今天怎么没来？”

“你是不是特别希望他来？”Anthony好像早就想到Lam会这么问，恶作剧的语气根本遮掩不住。

“对，我真的特别希望他来。”Lam直接坦白，他要看看Anthony想说什么。

“那我肯定不能让他来。”Anthony站起身找客厅空调的遥控器，“凭什么我要让你心想事成，这么热你怎么不开空调？”

“书房的开着还不够？你就一定要让自己被冷风吹着？”Lam从茶几下抽出遥控器扔过去给Anthony接住。

“当然不够，”Anthony说，“而且他说了他不用来。”

Lam想了一下才明白Anthony是在继续回答问题，而且这句话让他有点不舒服，同时Anthony不断调低温度也让他心惊，“就这样吧，别再调了，我冷。”

两个人并排坐在沙发上，一个拿Mac刷微博，一个拿手机翻Facebook。时不时Anthony会凑过来说，“你看这个。”等Lam看过之后坐直回去。

大概是空调太冷，显得近距离说话时呼出的那点气体热得宝贵。

Anthony临走时，Lam忍不住问，“你真觉得他不用来？”

Anthony本来已经到了玄关，又折回来亲了亲Lam的嘴角，“我觉得不用。”

“也对。”Lam理智地想。


End file.
